


Alex's Tobin

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Alex was still on the Thorns when Tobin got that red tonight. Literally wrote this just now in twenty minutes so be nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex's Tobin

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this after the game while I'm supposed to be studying for my calculus final Monday! I feel so bad for Tobs right now. She's usually so chill. She shouldn't have spiked the ball like that, but I really hope people are nice to her about it! Hope you enjoy.

She didn’t know where the burst of anger came from. She pushed off the defender and heard the whistle and all she could think was how pissed she was at the ref. She was normally a very calm and collected player. The persona she exuded off the feel often seeping into the way she plays. But at this moment, with the game still tied at zero, and fatigue creeping into her limbs, she absolutely lost it. 

Without thinking, she picked up the ball and slammed it into the ground. She knew as soon as it left her hands that she shouldn't have done it, but she didn’t care. She started to walk off as she heard the crowd erupt for a booking. When she heard that second whistle she knew it was coming. Damn. 

The ref stood there talking to her for a few seconds, but she was just looking past him at her girlfriend. She saw the disappointment in Alex’s eyes. They were building momentum and now their captain was getting sent off because of a stupid decision that she had complete control over. She didn’t say a word to the ref. She walked off and handed the armband to Mark before making her way to the locker room. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she had.

Alex couldn’t believe what had just happened. The calmest person she knew had just gotten sent off for losing her temper. Granted, the first yellow probably shouldn’t have been given, but Tobin knew she had one and should not have spiked that ball. With a shake of her head and frustration apparent in her stance, Alex focused her attention back to the game and told herself she’d deal with Tobin after.

Back in the locker room, Tobin absolutely lost it. She flung her cleats at her locker in a rage before ripping her jersey off and heading to the showers. She knew people were losing their mind over her little tantrum. She was the epitome of chill. She was the perfect replacement for Christine as captain while she recovered from injury because of this. Not anymore. She let it get to her head and did not act professionally in anyway. She was pissed.

She was pissed at the ref, pissed at the crowd, pissed at all of the people talking about her, but mostly pissed at herself. She was so pissed that she had disappointed Alex in the worst way possible. She hoped they didn’t lose this game because of this. 

The game ended less than ten minutes later, and luckily for Tobin, it was a draw. She had calmed down significantly after her shower and made her way back to the locker room where her teammates were starting to trickle in. Some looked at her with frustration while others gave her a supporting pat on the back. She just sat there quietly letting everyone filter in. She only wanted to see one person and that one person would be the very last person to walk in because she would have to do the media questions coming off the field and answer why her girlfriend had lost her temper. Tobin was ashamed. 

The girls started to shower and Tobin sat there still as can be and waited for the next person to walk in. It was Mark. She glanced up at him with apprehensive eyes. He motioned for her to come see. She made her way over to him and waited. 

“I don’t need to lecture you on how stupid that was because you know it. We are lucky to have gotten out of here with a draw tonight, but the real loss is losing you for Seattle next weekend.” Mark said.

Tobin nodded her head silently. She didn’t need the reminder of the suspension for the next game. 

Mark patter her shoulder,”We all make mistakes. I’m disappointed, but they happen. Learn from it and move on. I’ll let your girlfriend make you feel bad about it.”

Tobin groaned as her coach laughed on his way to the bus. They both knew that Alex was not happy. Her competitive nature drove her to be happy with nothing less than winning and Tobin possibly cost them that on no one’s fault but her own.

Alex eventually made her way into the locker room fuming. After answering that she couldn't speak for Tobin about a dozen times, she hit the showers without a glance in her girlfriend’s direction. She knew that would drive her crazy.

After a quick shower, she was the last one in the locker room with the exception of Tobin who had all of their things packed and on her shoulder. She watched her girlfriend carefully as she slipped on her shirt. The face that Tobin was making was a mixture of angry teenager and sad toddler. She knew Tobin knew she was pissed.

“Go ahead.” Tobin muttered in a dejected tone.

Alex scoffed. She wanted to yell. She wanted to yell so badly, but now was not the time. If she did it now, she would say something that would permanently damage them and she did not want that to happen. Instead she spun on her heel and stalked toward the bus. Tobin followed quietly and sat down next to her.

The entire ride to the hotel was tense and silent. Not many people were cheery and Tobin felt really bad about it. She had calmed down significantly and was now just upset with herself. She was brainstorming ways to make it up to her girlfriend when they pulled up to the hotel. 

She jumped up before anyone else could and addressed the entire team.

“Guys. I want to apologize for my behavior tonight. It was wrong and completely uncharacteristic and it could have lost us the draw. I promise to work on it and I won’t let it happen again.” 

There was silence for a few moments before Allie yelled,”We still loved you, Tobs.”

There were chants and choruses of agreements before Lindsey shouted,”Just don't do it again!” 

Everyone patted her back on the way out except Alex. She still hadn’t said a word to the midfielder. Her teammates may have forgiven her that easily, but it was going to take a bit more for Alex to swallow the tough pill.

Alex loved her more than anyone else, but when the person you love the most disappoints you, it hurts so much. They made it back to their shared room and Alex plopped on the bed unceremoniously.

Tobin stood gingerly in the corner after putting the bags down. She waited a few moments before saying,”I’m sorry, Al. I’m so sorry.” 

She didn’t know what overcame her, but as soon as she said that, she burst into tears. Alex looked up at her in confusion before getting up and wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug. Tobin squeezed Alex as tightly as she could and buried her head into the forward’s shoulder. Alex’s shirt was soaking wet by the time Tobin started to breath normally again.

Alex pulled back and wiped away a few tears before grabbing her by the hands and pulling her to the bed. She allowed the midfielder to curl up into her side. She may have been furious with Tobin, but Tobin didn’t cry like this. 

She rubbed soothing circles around her back before she was breathing normally again.

“Tobs. What’s wrong?” Alex whispered and placed a comforting kiss on the crown of her head.

Tobin snuggled even closer to Alex who hugged the midfielder closer. Everything was silent for a few minutes before Tobin whispered,”I’m scared.”

“What are you afraid of?” Alex asks.

“I’m not good enough for you, Al. Me losing my temper like this shows. I just ruined our chances against Seattle a lot and I don't know what’s gotten into me.” 

Alex pulled back for a second and said,” Don’t you ever say you are not good enough for me, Tobin. You make me the happiest person in the world. Just because you lost your temper one time does not mean that you don’t deserve me. This has nothing to do with our relationship.”

Tobin whimpered at the slight loss of contact from Alex. She pulled her back and continued,”I shouldn’t have spiked the ball. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but it just happened. All of this emotion just bubbled out of me at once. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Alex nodded.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked in a small voice.

Alex sighed,”I’m not mad. I’m disappointed that you let your emotions get the best of you like that, but I am worried because that is so uncharacteristic of you. I never would have expected you to do something like that.”

Tobin’s heart sank. Hearing that Alex was disappointed in her made her sad. She should be, but she didn't want her to be. She nodded her head and rested her chin on Alex’s chest. 

After a few moments she whispered,”I promise I’ll do better for you and for the team. I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

Alex smiled and leaned down to give Tobin a sweet kiss. She pulled away and said,”I know you will take this situation and only learn from it. That’s who you are and you aren’t changing.” 

This was still her Tobin. This was her sweet, chill, nutmegging, smile lighting up the whole world, relaxed, happy Tobin who learned from every mistake. This was her Tobin that would push herself to do better for herself and for her team. This was her Tobin who had a momentary lapse in judgement while a lot of people were watching. This was her Tobin who was going to show all of the haters and fans alike that she still was one of the best sports in the world. This was the Tobin she fell in love with.

And two weeks later when Tobin was reinstated into the starting lineup with the captain’s armband, Alex’s Tobin was in full force. The Tobin that proved to the team over the past two weeks that she still deserved to have the armband in Sinc’s absence. The Tobin who never failed to make up for a mistake showed the world how good she was with a goal and two assists to Alex. Not one single foul was given to Tobin that night, but plenty were called on her. And when the game ended, everyone knew that Alex’s Tobin was one of the best people in the world. That’s why they deserved each other.


End file.
